One Last Time
by StillABabe
Summary: Leaving her friends in London was difficult enough. But even if everything is perfect, alcohol and the wrong choice could turn everything to hell and leave you wondering if all of it was worth it in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Clary moaned as she heard her alarm clock go off. The piercing noise echoed through her ears making it near impossible to ignore it. Lifting her arm she smacked down on the clock so that it would shut up, and when it did she led in bed for a while staring up at the ceiling.

It was her first day at her new school, and she was beyond terrified. Moving in the middle of the week to a new school, a new city and a new country was going to make it difficult to fit in.

Luckily, she'd heard Americans loved British accents and she definitely had one.

Clary thought back to her times in London, she'd had to leave behind all her friends and knew she'd most likely never see them again. Clary looked to her left and saw the picture frame of her and all her friends sat on the bedside table.

It had been boiling hot on that day, which never happens, and everyone had been out and soaking up the sun. They'd had a massive pool party at Clary's house as it was also only a week before she left.

Clark looked at the picture, she could remember every bit. The blue sky and the damp green grass. The family mansion in the background and the large pool full with lilo's and other floating things. Her and all her friends were stood along the far side of the pool all with their hands linked. She was in the middle and beside her were her two best friends Rebeckah and Catarina, beside them were the rest of her friends like Jules, Emma, Helen, Amatis, Luke, Robert and Maryse. They were all standing around the pool and everyone was getting ready to jump in. In the picture they had their legs all to the side and since then Clary hadn't been happier, as proves the huge laughing smile on her face.

Finally, she pushed her legs off the bed and stood up. The room was pretty sparse, only a double bed with two bedside tables and the rest of the room full with cardboard boxes. She looked out of the large window behind her bed and saw the huge garden behind their house. It was a long stretch of green grass surrounded by all different kinds of trees. There was a large porch with a glass table and umbrella and in front of it was a large pool. Much bigger than the one they had in London.

Her family had moved to the richest street of New York. A street especially for members of The Clave. That was the reason why they'd moved. The Clave was annoyed they didn't live in New York and her mother, Jocelyn, was fed up of flying to New York. They'd been planning to move for a year but couldn't because their house was being built. It was a huge marble building, everything white or pale colours and completely suited Jocelyn. There was five levels. The bottom level, the basement, was for the maids and butlers. The second level was where the large kitchen was; as well as the entrance with the two swirling staircases leading up stairs; the dining room with the ridiculously long table and velvet seated chairs; and last the sitting room, half of it was decked out with posh leather chairs, coffee table and Tv. The other half, separated by a wall was the best room. It had an 80" TV the covered nearly the whole wall and a huge sound system that sounded amazing. It had comfortable leather sofas, bean bags and arm chairs, and also a built in fish tank.

The third level held all the 'fun' things. For instance the gym, the swimming pool, the arcade and the cinema. But on the other side was the business side. It had three offices, one for Jocelyn, one for Lucian and one for homework. It had a meeting room with a coffee machine and a long oak table,

Then lastly there was the top level where all the bedrooms were. Jocelyn and Lucian had the biggest bedroom on one side of the house. And Clary had the other bedroom on the other side of the house. Although in the attic, which is where Clary wanted to sleep, was her brother Jonathan. He had windows surrounding his whole room which had blinds that would close whenever you said 'open' or 'close'.

Clary loved the house and so did everyone else.

She stumbled across her room towards her en suite and opened the door, it was a large white marble room with a corner bath tub and glass shower. She stepped inside the shower and began to wash herself using the expensive guava shampoo and conditioner that was given.

When she was finished, she stepped out of the shower and dried her self before looking in the mirror. Her red hair hand in damp strands around her head and she was flushed from the hot water.

Slowly she padded off towards her walk in wardrobe, she wasn't a big fan of clothes but her mother had insisted. She grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans from prada and a high necked, non sleeved, crop top from American apparel. She then pulled on her black vans and an emerald trench coat that brought some colour too the look. She then brushed and blow dried her hair before straightening it so that it didn't look crazy.

Sitting down at the dressing table in her bathroom, she put on a bit of foundation, blush, concealer and mascara all from mac before hurrying out of the room and down stairs.

As she trotted down the stairs she looked behind to see her brother Jonathan behind her.

"Morning Jon!" She called at her brother who smiled at her lovingly.

"Morning Clarissa." He said running a hand through his silvery hair. He was taller than Clary and had bright green eyes just like her, he was muscly but also delicate in a way. He had long fingers like Jocelyn but sharp edges to his face like their father Valentine.

Valentine had died in a car crash when she was 5 and so her mother had married Lucian Graymark, who she dearly loved. As the two siblings walked down the stairs together she could smell pancakes being cooked on the second floor, so they both sprinted down the stairs past the third floor until they got to the kitchen. The kitchen was a pale mint green with large white, marble counters and at the cooker stood Jocelyn making pancakes. Usually the maids would make the meals but Jocelyn loved to make breakfast so they let her.

"Morning." Her mother sang as they stepped into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning mum." The siblings said at the same time.

Jocelyn walked over and placed two plates in front of them, both stacked with golden pancakes and covered in maple syrup and strawberries. Clary and Jonathan ate up quickly before they both said their thanks and rushed out of the door. Clary had packed her bags last night so she now picked up her handbag from Gucci and rushed out the door with her brother. When they got there they saw Lucian talking to a tall man with curly red hair and introduced him as Henry Branwell. The man had a cheery face and after a while his wife came to join them. She was a small woman with brown hair and a sweet, but stern face. Apparently, she was Charlotte Branwell and was their aunt as she was originally Charlotte Fairchild. They lived next door with their god daughter Teresa who at that moment came walking down the path way towards them.

"Hey I'm Tessa Gray." She said smiling and held out her hand for Clary.

Clary took the girls small hand and shook it out happily, "I'm Clary Fairchild, but I don't suppose you already knew that."

Tessa laughed and the two girls started talking about the school Clary was going to, and which Tessa went to.

"I'll introduce you to all my friends," She said linking arms with Clary, the girl had soft brown hair and pretty grey eyes. She was in fact, very pretty.

"Oh really?" Clary asked smiling brightly, "That would be reassuring."

"Most of them live around here," She said then pointing to a dark mansion down the road, "That's the Lightwood mansion, my friend Alec lives there." Then she pointed at a large grey mansion beside it, "That's the other Lightwood mansion, Gideon and Gabriel live there." \She then pointed at a castle like mansion next door to Clary's house, "And that's the Carstair mansion. It looks a bit like a castle though, so we call it the Carstair castle. That's where Jem lives."

After a while of talking they all said their goodbyes and Clary and Jonathan got into Lucian's car, which was a white Lamborghini with black leather seats inside. On the way they stopped off at starbucks and Clary ordered a frappucino which she'd drink at school, and they started driving off to their new school.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary gasped as she looked up at her new school. It was huge and majestic like a castle, with tall structures like castle towers. The building was definitely old with its large vintage windows. It was also not symmetrical and on one side had a large glass dome with, what looked like, trees and other plants.

"Woah." She heard Jonathan whisper from beside her.

Their old school had been nothing like this. It was posh obviously but it was also brand new and modern. Clary was thrown to the side as they turned round the building into what looked like a car park. Girls and boys got out all different kinds of cars. Jeeps, Ferraris, Minis, BMWs, Limos and Mercedes. All were obviously posh and rich as she watched groups of girls strut around the car parks in outfits that made them look like they were modelling for Vogue. Perhaps they were?

Clary and Jonathan jumped out of their car and called goodbye to Luke who then drove away leaving them alone.

After a while Jonathan had left with a couple of boys as he'd known one of them called Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac was very good looking with his dark hair, dark eyes and sharp jaw line. He'd tried flirting with Clary and she'd played along but got bored easily, he was kind of boring. After a while of standing she heard someone call her name.

Tessa rushed over in a white, denim mini skirt that had a gold Polo sign on and a cropped black vest top. She was pulling along a girl with frizzy dark hair and tanned skin. The girl was extremely pretty in her pink skinny jeans and white sweater.

"Hey," She said smiling so brightly so that she flashed her white teeth, "I'm Maia Roberts"

"Clary Fairchild." Clary said shaking the girl's pink nailed hand.

The two girls linked arms with Clary and they started walking towards the school. She was so thankful Luke had introduced her to Tessa otherwise she'd be still standing there looking awkward.

When the bell went, Clary found herself walking with Maia to her first class, English. As they walked in Clary sat in the spare seat next to a girl with soft brown and green eyes. Maia introduced her as Sophie Collins and the two girls had clicked straight away. Sophie loved to paint and design her own clothing. Her mum, or mom, was a co-owner of Gucci and so Sophie always had the latest styles. As proved her silky, white tube skirt and black vest top all from Gucci. Sophie was completely stunning even though she had a thin long scar along her face.

When Mrs Glasswell had waked in Clary had been immediately bored. Something about the woman was just boring and the whole lesson proved to be just as boring. After English was Maths with Sophie and Tessa. After an interesting maths lesson was break. Sophie, Clary and Tessa sat at a long table by the far window looking out into the Institute gardens. This was apparently their spot as it had been empty when they got there even though the whole place was nearly full. A few minutes later they were joined by two boys and Maia. Alec Lightwood, who Tessa had already told Clary about, was beyond gorgeous with his dark hair, dark eyes and stern look. But apparently he was gay so Clary had only felt friendliness towards him. The other boy was equally as stunning with odd silvery black hair and grey eyes. He'd smiled kindly at Clary but she knew he had feelings for Tessa as proved the way he was looking at her.

The group sat and ate for a while talking about themselves to Clary. Alec lived with his sister Isabelle, Robert Lightwood and Maryse Lightwood were his parents and knew the Fairchild family very well. Maia's parents were always travelling as they flew private jets, so she usually lived with Sophie and her parents. Jem's parents were also members of The Clave and obviously he lived right next door to Clary.

They were obviously really nice people but Clary couldn't help but miss her old friends. That's when a familiar face stumbled into the room and sat at their table. He had unruly brown hair and brown eyes. Clary knew Rebekah's brother had moved to America but she hadn't realised he'd be at this very school.

"Simon?" She gasped looking at the boy.

Simon stared at her for a while before his eyes widened in recognition, "Clary?" He asked as he jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her.

Clary hugged the boy back, happy to see a familiar face.

"You two know each other?" She heard a voice say from behind her.

"Yeah," Simon answered for her, letting go and turning to see Tessa, "Clary was best friends with my sister."

The day passed quickly going through past lunch where she'd been invited to Alec's for movie night with everyone else. Then finally after all lessons were over Clary was able to go home. Clary stood in the Institute car park waiting for Jocelyn when she felt someone grab her from behind. Screeching, Clary turned around to see Jonathan with Sebastian right behind him.

"Hey little sis," Jon said smiling, "Seb's coming back for tea, okay?"

"Well that's no problem to me," Clary replied scowling, there was something she didn't like about Sebastian, "I'm going to a friends house any way."

Jonathan's smile quickly turned to a frown as he regarded his sister, "Who's house Clarissa?"

"Alec Lightwood's if you really must know."

That's when Sebastian stepped forward so he was in front of Clary and smiled, "Don't worry Jon, he's gay any way ."

Clary felt herself burn up at this and took a step forward so she was closer to Sebastian, he was taller than her but her scowl made that feel like nothing, "And is that a problem?" She hissed at the two boys.

"Not a problem at all." Sebastian said grinning.

She turned around and stepped away from Sebastian before answering, "Good."

**Short chapter sorry, but I'll be updating ASAP. Please leave some feedback or a favourite for me, thanks! xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they'd got home, Clary sprinted up to her bedroom so she could unpack everything. She could get the maids to do it but she didn't want them looking at her personal stuff.

She started with the box by the window and started unpacking it. It was full of all her paint brushes and wall paints so that she could paint the walls. She grabbed a roller brush and a huge tin of white paint and started painting the wall behind her bed. The paint rolled on easily and by the end she was covered in paint, but she didn't care as she'd already changed. Then she took the emerald green and started painting the other walls, after she painted the roof green and after a few hours of hard work she was left with her dream room.

Clary looked up at the clock and saw that it was an hour until she had to leave. She cursed and ran into the bathroom, washing all the green and wait off her body and out of her hair. She scrubbed her skin and hair raw until she was satisfied that it was all off and turned off the water. Clary sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, her face was blushed with excessive washing and her eyes were puffy. She took her eye cream and rubbed it around her eyes before drying herself off with a towel.

As she walked out of the bathroom, fully nude, she began to hum Taylor Swift and get ready. After ransacking her walk in wardrobe she settled with some comfy, black ripped jeans and white vest top. She pulled on her black and white Nike Roshe Runs and brushed her tangled red hair before blow drying and straightening it.

By the time she was finished it was 8:40 and she still had 20 minutes to spare, as Alec only lived down the road, so she hurried down the stairs and turned left so that she ended up in the games room. It wasn't fully decked out yet as there was only the one leather sofa, all ready built in TV and the Xbox Jonathan had obviously set up. On The leather sofa sat Jon and Sebastian, both holding controllers and wearing headsets. Since There was only room next to Sebastian she sat next to him and picked up her own controller and headset. The boys were playing Fifa and obviously hadn't even seen her yet, so she joined the game and the screen split into two. Sebastian turned to look at her and smiled playfully, "Sure you can play?" He asked smirking.

Jonathan scoffed and looked shocked since Clary was far better at Fifa and any Xbox game than he was.

"Oh I'm sure." She said smirking.

In the she beat Sebastian 3-0 and had left the house with Sebastian and still laughing.

"Well that was fun." Sebastian said smiling.

"I guess it was," She said shyly, "You're not as bad as I thought Sebastian."

He smiled sweetly at her before placing his hand on her arm, "Please, call me Seb."

"Well goodbye Seb."

Clary walked up the long driveway towards the main road. The driveway was surrounded by thick trees and covered in cream coloured gravel, and since it was autumn and the trees were brown and red it looked extremely Tumblr'y. Clary smiled as she walked along the endlessly long driveway until she reached the main road. She turned left and walked until she came across dark silver gates with 'Lightwood Manor' written across. Clary walked over to the gate and pressed on the speaker.

The speaker buzzed before a rough man's voice answered, "Who is this?"

Clary pressed her finger to the buzzer before answering, "Clarissa Fairchild."

The large gates swung open and Clary walked down the driveway towards the gothic mansion. The house looked a lot like The Institute but a lot newer and had a large black fountain in the courtyard.

As soon as she reached the gate a gorgeous butler with dark brown hair hurried out the door and smiled at her.

"Miss Fairchild," He said smiling so that his jaw line looked amazing, Clary was almost drooling.

"Yes," She said in her most businessy accent, she must of sounded quite funny as he smiled brightly at her.

"Right this way ma'am." He linked arms with Clary and lead her into the large house. If Clary had been bothering to notice she would of saw that the house was beautiful. But she was too busy staring at something far more beautiful.

"Please," She said in a light seductive voice, "Call me Clary."

"Hello Clary, my name's Thomas."

She smiled brightly at Thomas, "Good evening Thomas."

"And to you Clary" Thomas stopped outside a large black door, "This is as far as I go miss."

"You sound like a hero when you say that," She said smiling, "Perhaps you are, I was not attacked on my way here."

Thomas burst into laughter alongside Clary.

"Perhaps I will see you again Thomas?"

"Perhaps you will."

"Maybe Perhaps will be our always?"

Thomas laughed silently before answering, "Perhaps."

Clary left Thomas and opened the door to find a huge dark room. There were six long sofas going in lines of two down 3 steps. At the front sat Alec and a girl she'd never met before.

The girl stood up alongside Alec and turned to face her, causing Clary to nearly gasp. She was stunning. With long black hair and blue eyes so dark they were almost black. She had long fluttery eyelashes and red lips. The girl stepped towards Clary and Clary looked at what she was wearing. The girl wore a long, silk, black skirt and a black vest top. The skirt was flattering and pretty as it was cut short at the front and trailed longer out the back. She had a pulsing red pendant around her neck and wore thigh high, high heeled boots.

"Hey!" She said her voice just as beautiful, "I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy. You must be Clarissa Fairchild?"

"Yeah." Clary held out her hand and shook Izzy's, "But you can call me Clary."

Clary sat next to Izzy and after a while everyone started trailing in. First Maia and Sophie, then Simon, followed by Tessa and Jem.

They decided to watch Hunger games so Alec called to the butlers who turned it on and brought popcorn around to share between two. Clary and Izzy chose sweet and salty, and the two girls curled up together to watch the film.

When the film had finished and the lights flashed on blinding them all, Izzy jumped up and squealed in happiness.

"I've decided," She began smiling triumphantly, "That I'm going to have a party."

Clary looked around and saw everyone nodding and smiling.

"So, this Friday, I am okay? Everyone I know is coming."

Everyone cheered and smiled but sadly after a while people started to leave.

Clary got up to leave but Izzy stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Come round after school tomorrow okay? I want you to meet some people."

Clary nodded her head and hugged Izzy and Alec goodbye before leaving. Luckily on her way out, she spotted Thomas.

"Hey Thomas!" She called, smiling as he walked over to greet her.

"Hey Clary!" He said grinning.

"Thomas," Clary began blushing, "Are you free this weekend?"

Thomas smiled again, flashing his bright white teeth, "Yeah, this Saturday at 8?"  
Clary smiled up at him and twirled her red hair, "Yeah sure."

As Clary walked away she couldn't help but smile. She almost ran home, and when she got to her bedroom door she sprinted into the room and leaped into the bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Thomas, but she was also excited for tomorrow night with Izzy.

Clary looked around at her bedroom. It was big, bigger than her old bedroom, but it held no character. The walls had dried and so the room was a bit more colourful but at the moment she only had her single bed, that they'd bought to have while she didn't have one, and two bedside tables. She was definitely going to buy new stuff.

Clary picked up her macbook and waited for it to turn on. As soon as the home screen flashed up, Clary clicked on the search bar and started looking for things for her room.

In the end, Clary had chosen a white four poster bed, with white curtains draped down the sides; two matching, white bedside tables; a really cool 60", white, flat screen, plasma TV; a white eizel; a white, glass desk; and white chalkboard paint.

Clary typed in her credit card details and when she'd bought everything, turned off her laptop and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary woke, again, to the annoying beep of her alarm clock. She really needed to change it to a song instead and quickly before she went mad. She led her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes, when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She groaned, rolling onto her back and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning miss." A woman's voice said as she walked over to Clary's bed, in her hands the woman held a cup of steaming coffee and in the other a cinnamon bun. "Mr and Mrs Fairchild have left early so I brought you something to help wake you up."

"Thank you, Cecilia."

"You're welcome miss." Cecilia said before walking out the door.

Clary picked up her coffee and took a long sip from it. It was black coffee, Clary's favourite, and reminded her of England. So far she hadn't found any coffee or tea better than English made coffee and tea but this was perfect. Clary closed her eyes and smiled before picking up the cinnamon bun and taking a large bite. It, as well, was perfect.

After she'd finished her coffee and cinnamon bun, Clary got up and took a long shower. Clary had never felt this good on a Tuesday morning in years. After showering she put on her white denim skirt and green vest top. She brushed, blow dried and straightened her hair, put on some makeup and pulled on her new, white sandals. Clary grabbed her handbag and rushed down the stairs so she could meet up with Jem as he'd offered to give her a lift to school.

When she got down stairs she saw Jonathan sitting on the sofa still in his boxers.

"Jonathan what are you doing?" She nearly shouted, "We're supposed to be ready for school."

Jonathan rolled his eyes before answering, "Can't be bothered and plus Seb's coming over."

Clary growled before storming out of the house.

As soon as she opened the door she saw Jem standing there, just about to knock.

"Hey Clary!" He said smiling.

Clary smiled at the uniquely pretty boy, "Hey Jem."

Clary followed Jem as they walked down the steps towards his car. He had a black, sleek Mercedes that Clary nearly drooled at the sight of it.

"I love your car!" Clary nearly squealed which made Jem burst out into laughter.

"Thanks."

The two got into the car and Jem started driving to school. Clary had to admit, he was a far better driver than Luke.

When they got to school and parked in the car park, Clary jumped out of the car and noticed a smiling Izzy come rushing over.

Jem smiled at Clary politely before leaving Clary and Izzy to be alone.

Izzy squealed as she came over and pulled Clary into a tight hug.

"Clary, we are definitely going clubbing tonight."

"What?" Clary gasped, her eyes widening in surprise. She'd obviously been clubbing before but never on a Tuesday night, "Really on a Tuesday?"

"Well duh!" Izzy said laughing, "That's how the song goes. You know, got the club going up on a Tuesday."

Clary almost burst into laughter at that, "Okay, will it be just us two or-"

"No silly!" Izzy burst in, "I did say I wanted you to meet some people. And what better place than at a nightclub?"

"I can think of far better places-"

Izzy laughed and pressed her finger to Clary's lips, "Yeah, yeah whatever. But we have to! Pleeeaaasseeee." She begged, pouting and doing puppy eyes.

Clary wouldn't usually break but Izzy made her so easily, "Fine, whatever."

Izzy squealed and wrapped Clary in a bear hug, "Meet you at the top of your driveway at 11:00. Okay?"

"Yeah okay."

The day passed quickly, mostly filled with whenever Izzy saw Clary to start squealing and smiling so brightly that Clary was nearly blinded by her white teeth. At the end of the day she got a lift back with Jem again, who took her to Starbucks so they could hang out and do their History homework.

"Izzy looked like she was going to burst today." Jem stated, trying not to burst into laughter.

"By the angel, I know right! She wants me to clubbing with her tonight."  
"Well it would make sense, you know. Got the club going up-"

"Okay yes I get it," Clary burst, "On a Tuesday."

"Well," Jem said smiling, "Do you want to go?"

"I guess so. I mean, she wants me to _meet_ some people." Clary said biting her nails in anxiety.

"Ah," Jem said smiling but with a deep sadness in his eyes, "That would be her popular gang."

"_Her_ popular gang?" Clary asked almost terrified.

"Well not _her_ gang more _the_ gang, but don't be worried, they're nice people."

"You don't look too convinced."

"Well I haven't had good experiences with them."

"What?" Clary almost shouted out, "Why?"

"I used to be best friends with Will Herondale." Jem said sadly.

"But what happened?"

"He liked Tessa and so did I."

"But if you were best friends surely that wouldn't matter."

"No," Jem said looking down, "But he's always wanted me to be happy. So he left so I could be happy with her, without him getting in the way."

"You don't look too happy." Clary said feeling sympathetic for him.

"I'm not."

Clary bit her lip for a while before bursting out, "Maybe I could speak to him for you, tell him how unhappy you are."

"That would make him unhappy. He looks happier thinking that I'm happy, so if you told him I was unhappy than he'd be unhappy and I- I couldn't do that to him."

Clary reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your doing."

Clary sighed and looked at him in the eyes, "Perhaps we can do something tomorrow, maybe go to the cinema or something. Not a date or anything, just as friends."

Jem's face brightened into a smile, "I haven't done anything like that since Will."

"Well would you like to?"

"I'd love to."

Clary went home smiling. It made her happy to know that what she was doing was making Jem happy. Maybe she should try setting him up with Tessa.

Clary opened the door to the sound of guns and grenades in the distance. The sounded bounced off the bare walls of the manor and made Clary want to go upstairs and strangle Jonathan.

Clary stormed up the stairs to the games room to find Jonathan and Sebastian both in their boxers with Xbox controllers in their hands and Headsets on their heads.

"Can you turn it down!" Clary almost screamed at them, but she got no reaction.

"By the angel!" She screamed, "Shut the hell up!" But they still didn't hear her.

So Clary, in full rage, stormed over to the plug and turned the switch off.

Clary satisfied in watching their faces go to shock as the TV went black.

"Clary, what the hell?" Jonathan shouted at her.

"Well next time turn it the fuck down." She snarled before storming out of the room.

Clary stormed up the stairs in absolute but she calmed down when the TV turned back on _quietly_.

When she finally got to her room, Clary hopped into the shower and smiled as the hot water poured down her back and calmed her down. She stood in the hot water for a while before starting to scrub her skin and wash her hair. She shaved her legs and washed her hair with expensive shampoo and conditioner before getting out and drying her hair.

After Clary was dried and fully moisturised she walked into her wardrobe to pick something to wear. In the end she chose a black, tight dress with lace up the sides. She pulled out her thigh high heels and leather jacket, not putting them on yet but laying them out on the bed. She then put on some makeup she only put on: Foundation, dark eyeshadow, contour and mascara. When Clary was ready, her hair blow dried and curled, she pulled on her boots and jacket and tip toed out the door. She knew Jocelyn and Luke weren't back until Wednesday afternoon so she had no reason to worry about them, but Jonathan would probably spam her with questions.

So she walked down the flights of stairs before finally reaching the door, and noticing someone was in her way.

"Sebastian," Clary hissed almost silently, "Move please."

"Hmm," He said quietly, "Only if you give me something in return."

"I only want you to bloody move." She said quietly.

"Yeah but what's stopping me from telling Jon?"

"Please Seb, don't tell him."

"Only for a kiss."

_By the angel_ Clary said to herself in her mind. She knew he had some weird feeling over her, "Really?"

"Yep." He said almost loudly making Clary scowl, "On the lips."

Clary rolled her eyes and tilted her head up to kiss his lips. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently.

"Sebastian." She hissed against his lips, "What _are _you doing?"

"Shh." He whispered and kissed her again before letting her go, "We'll continue this later."

Clary almost shivered, he was hot but he was her brother's best friend.

Clary walked up the driveway alone, she couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian but hopefully clubbing would distract her. Luckily she'd remembered her money and a fake ID as she waited for Izzy at the top of her driveway. Suddenly, a limo came around the corner and stopped at the top of her driveway and a glamorous Izzy jumped out. Her dark hair was hanging freely except for her fringe that was clipped around the sides. She wore a short white, lace dress with long sleeves and a black, thick leather belt around her waist. Her cheeks were highly contoured, her eyelids dark and her lips a pinkish red. She looked stunning.

"Wow Clary you look amazing!" She sung, clapping her hands together.

"So do you Iz!" Clary smiled before raising her eyebrows at the limo, "A limousine a bit excessive don't you think?"

"Nah!" Izzy said laughing, "Our parents are gone for the night so lets celebrate it by treating ourselves.

Clary watched as a butler got out of the car and gave them a glass of champagne each. Clary smiled at the butler before suddenly realising he was Thomas and nearly dropping her champagne.

Izzy raised her eyebrow before laughing and getting back into the limo. Clary smiled shyly at Thomas who returned her smile with a brighter one and nodded his head.

The limo inside was stunning. Black leather seats, a mini bar and all around sound system.

Izzy smiled and clapped her hands as the song started playing, "This is my fave song!" She gasped before starting to sing, "Shawty I don't mind, if you dance on a pole. That don't make you a hoe."

Clary smiled brightly before finishing the lyrics, "Shawty I don't mind, when you workin' till three if you leavin with me."

The girls laughed before singing together, "Go make that money, money, money. Yo' money, money, money. Cause I know how it is, go handle your biz' and get that money, money, money. Yo' money, money, money. You can take of your clothes, 'long as you comin' home girl I don't mind"

Izzy and Clary burst out laughing as the chorus finished.

"Clarissa Fairchild." Izzy said finally, "This is going to be a night to remember."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the limo drove up to the nightclub, Clary realised she wouldn't regret this at all. Pandemonium was as Izzy explained it to be, the fanciest nightclub Clary had ever seen. The nightclub was a large glassy, black building surrounded by bright blue lights. There were two queues one queue was full of girls and boys Clary's age all in short dress, high heels or t-shirts and jeans. The place was full of life and the song Tuesday was being played aloud outside. The second queue had at least 10 people in it, and it wasn't really a queue more a line to go inside. The limo parked right at the end of the queue with less people and Izzy and Clary hopped out onto the red velvet carpet leading up to the door.

"A red carpet?" Clary asked almost laughing.

"Well duh," Izzy replied smiling, "we are VIP's of cause!"

The two girls hurried up to the line where everyone else was standing.

"These are the people I want you to meet!" Izzy burst out as the other people turned round.

Standing in front of Clary, were some very good looking people. Just in front of Clary were a girl and a boy both with hair as black as night and bright blue eyes. They introduced themselves as Will and Cecily Herondale. Will was wearing black jeans and a navy blue shirt, Cecily wore a sapphire strapless dress and very high black heels. Behind them were a boy and girl both with blonde and brown hair. The girl was Jessamine Lovelace, who lived opposite Clary, she was wearing a tight, white two piece and high white heels. She was extremely pretty with her doll like face and long blonde hair. Beside her was Jordan Kyle, he was extremely good looking with his large muscles; sharp jawline and dreamy blue eyes. He looked especially good looking in his tight white vest top and black ripped jeans.

But Clary felt no relationship appeal to any of them, that was when she felt a tap on her back and turned round to see him. The boy was tall with long golden hair that reached his jaw, which was pretty amazing and sculpted, he had eyes like honey and was heavily muscled but not so much that he was huge. He was graceful and elegant and perfect. But, he was also linking arms with one of the prettiest girls Clary had ever seen. She had long black hair soft brown hair. She was wearing a short red dress that showed all her curves in the right way and high red heels.

"Hey I'm Aline Penhallow," She said smiling at Clary, "You must be Clary?"

"Yeah." Clary burst out and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

The boy smiled at Aline before holding his hand out for Clary, "I'm Jace Herondale, Will and Cecily's cousin."

"Oh hey." Clary replied shaking his hand.

Finally the doors open and the group went in. They were the first inside but the place looked amazing. It was pretty dark except for the flashing blue lights around the room. The floors were black and silver and the tables surrounding the room were glassy black. The bar was pretty amazing as well, with it's thousands of coloured drinks that glowed and flashed in the bright light. Clary listened to the music that pounded around the room as floods of people started to our in.

Luckily, they all had their own table and butlers who could look after their stuff. Izzy ran over to Clary and grabbed her hand.

"Come one, let's dance!" She shouted over the loud music.

Clary and Izzy, along with many overs, flooded onto the dance floor moving their hips and arms to the pounding music. After a while Clary had lost Izzy and a boy had come over and started dancing with her. He had black hair and black eyes and was stunning, he'd said his name was Meliorn and she'd shouted back she was Clary and they'd started dancing. _Bit of a strange name_ she suddenly thought _Meliorn_. But she carried on dancing, _to be honest Clary was a fairly strange name._ An hour had passed and Clary was still with Meliorn. They'd been talking at the VIP table and were now sat drinking their drinks. In the distance she could see Jessamine dancing intimately with a good looking brunette and she could see Izzy having a shot competition with some male characters at the bar.

Clary started squealing as her favourite song came on and she pulled Meliorn onto the dance floor. In the cramped space of the dance floor Clary and Meliorn had been pushed very close but Clary didn't care, she was having so much fun. Clary was swaying her hips against Meliorn's and couldn't help noticing she was quite attracted to him, he was very attractive. Clary glanced over and saw Aline coming over to her.

"Hey Clary," She called over the music, "I'm leaving now, but I hope to see you tomorrow. This has been a lot of fun."

Clary hugged Aline goodbye before watching the girl fade off into the crowd.

"When are you leaving?" She heard Meliorn shout over the music.

Clary glanced over at Izzy who was still at the bar, "Well Izzy's my ride home so not for a long time yet."

Meliorn burst out laughing and they carried on dancing.

Clary was still dancing when she felt Meliorn pull her out of the dance floor over to a dark corner. Meliorn then lent his head down and started kissing Clary, this time unlike with Sebastian, Clary happily kissed back until it was a heated make out session. Clary smiled into the kiss as she ran her hands through his black hair. Meliorn smiled back before placing his lips to her ear.

"I've got to go now," She heard him whisper against her ear, "so call me."

He then kissed her and slipped a piece of paper in the hem of her dress right between her boobs before winking. Clary burst out laughing as he lent forward to kiss her again.

After Meliorn had left Clary found herself quite lost so she wandered over to the bar to find Izzy. But not without thinking there was something weird about that kiss with Meliorn, almost as if it didn't feel right.

Clary didn't remember much after that. She vividly remembered drinking with Izzy, Jessamine going home with some random stranger and Cecily having to literally carry Will home. She did though remember one thing Thomas had said.

"I'm sorry, I can't go out on Saturday. I'm moving to Canada."

Clary had been pretty devastated about that but she also felt kind of bad. She hadn't thought about him all that night.

Though through the hazy memories there was always one person who stood out like a light in the darkness. That golden haired Jace. There was something about him, something enchanting and almost like he was a lion. He looked like a lion. Now Clary couldn't stop picturing Jace as a lion. _Are you still drunk? _She heard herself say in her mind, _no_ she answered _just slightly mental._

She couldn't remember going home either, well that could explain why she wasn't in her own bed. Though luckily, unlike Jessamine, she was lying on Izzy's sofa bed. Izzy was cold out in her double bed. Clary was kind of worried she might be dead, but her chest was moving.

Clary sighed in relief, _that had been a hell of a night_. She remembered Meliorn of cause, but really didn't feel like calling him. She just wanted to see Jace The Lion.

"I am definitely still drunk." She whispered.

"What?" Clary jumped as she heard that, but immediately regretted it. The room was spilling and she could feel herself about to puke.

She ran to Izzy's bathroom, not entirely sure how she knew where it was, and threw up in the toilet.

Clary looked down at herself. Her hair looked like a bush on fire and she was wearing a t-shirt that wasn't hers. She then looked around the bathroom. It was a mess. Her dress was in a pile in the corner along with her shoes and what looked like Izzy's clothes as well. There was glitter and sick everywhere, which made Clary almost puke at it. The puke wasn't that bad, just kind of in the bath and sink. Clary nearly ran back in the room and found Izzy lying on her back, her face a sickly green colour.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Izzy gasped.

"I don't have a clue." Clary replied, lying back on the bed.

"Check your camera roll."

Clary picked up her phone from where it lead on the floor and opened her photos. There were hundreds of pictures and videos. There was one of Cecily dragging Will across the floor, Meliorn dancing with Clary, Izzy making out with some random guy, Jessamine walking away with a guy with blonde hair and hundreds of others.

"By the angel." Clary whispered trying not to laugh.

"Let me see."

She handed her phone to Izzy who flicked through the photos before bursting out into laughter.

"Hey Clary," Izzy then said frowning, "It's 2pm."

Clary's eyes widened and she stared at Izzy in shock, "You're kidding me?"

"Nope." Izzy replied biting down on her lip.

"Our parents are gonna be home in 2 hours and your bedroom is a mess!"

"I know!" Izzy said jumping up but regretting it as she paled and ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Izzy came back, pale and sickly looking.

Clary got up slowly and sat next to Izzy placing a hand on her shoulder, "Iz, we'll be alright we just need to the bathroom up and make sure they don't find out about us bunking off."

Izzy sighed before answering, "Yeah you're right."

As the girls sat in silence Clary decided to look around the room. The walls were bright pink and a black chandelier hung above Izzy's king sized, pink bed. The room was all around black and pink with a large window and clothes sprayed everywhere. Bras hung from the bed and jeans, tops and dresses covered the floor.

"Does your room usually look this messy?" Clary asked, though looking at Izzy she knew the answer.

"Yeah, so we don't need to tidy tidy it.

Clary then looked at Izzy's dressing table. It was a huge black desk with a massive mirror surrounded by white lights. Feather boas hung off the chairs and millions of perfume bottles, eyeshadow palettes, lipsticks, powders and brushes were stacked along shelves beside the bedside table. The whole room honestly looked like a dressing room from a west end musical, but it definitely suited Izzy.

The two girls decided that the only way they were going to be able to clean the bathroom without being sick was to have some hangover food first. So they rang up Alec and asked him to get some McDonalds for them while he came home from school. Clary also decided not to cancel going to the cinema with Jem as she was actually looking forward to going out, and not coming back wasted, sick and with no memory whatsoever. While they were waiting they led on Izzy's bed and talked for a whole hour, finding out that they had more in common than they both expected. Obviously they knew their parents worked together, but they also had a passion for art. Yes, there turns of art were far different but it was still art. Clary liked drawing and painting whilst Izzy liked designing clothes.

When Alec did come back they were still lying on the bed in t-shirts, which apparently Alec had given them. He had also apparently held their hair when they'd been sick, washed their faces and helped them go to sleep, which was actually really nice. He agreed to help the girl tidy the bathroom after they'd eaten their McDonalds and taken some medicine since they both had roaring headaches and sore throats. Then they got to work, Izzy cleaned the floors as it had mostly been hers; Clary tidied away the clothes and Alec helped whenever they needed it. So luckily, by 4pm the bathroom was as clean as it was before and just in time as Izzy and Alec's parents walked through the door.

Maryse and Robert were very serious looking, with their black suits and stern expressions. Maryse looked a lot like Izzy with her dark hair and dark blue eyes. She was a very serious woman also by the looks of it but under all that sternness she was very beautiful. Clary had then decided to go home, not before Jem text her saying he'd pick her up at 6. She also had to leave her dress and shoes there so as to not raise any suspicions. She then hugged Izzy and Alec and walked home, even though she was literally bare footed and only wearing a shirt.

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If any of you are worrying I am not done with Jace and this is only the beginning. Hope to update soon! x**


	6. Chapter 6

Clary smiled at Jem as he dropped her off home.

"Thanks for a great night!" She said laughing as she pulled him into a hug. It really had been a great night they'd watched the new film 'The Duff' and it was hilarious. She'd hardly stopped laughing all the way through. They'd eaten popcorn and drank their smoothies and wouldn't stop smiling the whole way through. She really felt like Jem was her first real friend ever since moving, except Izzy who was like a sister even though they'd only just met.

"No problem." Jem said hugging her back before getting back in his car. As Clary walked inside the manor she looked down at her phone and saw she had 5 texts from numbers she'd never seen before. She read the texts and noticed they were all the same message 'Hey it's Aline Penhallow xox', 'Hey it's Will Herondale.' and 'Hey it's Jordan Kyle.' But one message stood out over the rest.

'Hey it's Jace Herondale, Izzy gave me your number."

For some reason Clary felt butterflies surge around her body, she scowled quickly _he has a girlfriend_. But Clary couldn't stop thinking of him. It was bad thinking about him in the first place but thinking about him when you were getting to be good friends with his girlfriend is something else. Clary started to head upstairs before realising something, there was no one home. So she walked to the kitchen where she found a note taped to the fridge door. She grabbed a bottle of iced tea before reading the note.

'Gone out for tea, hope you don't mind. Mum xox'

Clary rolled her eyes before reaching in the fridge and taking out a pizza. She could get the maids to it, but didn't want to/couldn't be bothered to disturb them.

Clary woke up to Heartbreak girl playing on her phone. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up. Her laptop was sat on her lap and a plate with pizza crusts was on the floor. She was still wearing her outfit from last night and her hair was pulled back from her face. _Wow I guess I was tireder than I thought. _Clary sighed as she shut her laptop and pushed her legs from the bed and stood up. Her heart pounded with a roaring headache and she still felt the party from Tuesday as if it clung to her skin like a leech.

After showering and getting dressed Clary stumbled down the stairs to grab a pop tart and put it in the toaster. She flicked through her notifications on her phone while she waited and went on instagram. She posted a picture of her and Izzy taking a selfie on Tuesday with the caption 'Still got those after party feelings.' before posting it. Clary jumped as her poptart bursted from the toaster, having to dive forward and catch it causing it to burn her hands.

"Shit." Clary cursed lobbing the poptart on a plate.

"Language." She heard an entertained voice say from behind her.

"Yeah well, shut up." She snarled sitting at the breakfast bar and biting into it. Luckily it at least tasted nice and brought a smile to her face.

She felt Jonathan sit next to her and smirked making her roll her eyes, "Where were you on Tuesday my dear little sister?"

"Izzy's" She replied biting into the poptart again.

"Right."

Luckily Jonathan didn't have instagram or he'd definitely know where she'd been Tuesday night.

"And where were you all day on Wednesday?"

"Izzy's."

"Didn't see you at school."

"Nor did I see you." She replied casually leaving her plate and standing up.

"Clarissa, I heard Isabelle Lightwood is having a party on Friday. Are you going?" Jonathan asked standing beside her.

"As a matter of fact I am." She replied trying to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"I don't like that Lightwood girl." He said scowling, his grip tight on her wrist.

Clary pulled her wrist from his grip and scowled at him, "Her name is Izzy and I do so what does it matter to you?"

"She's a bad influence."

"I don't care, I like her." Clary hissed before running out of the kitchen, grabbing her bag and hurrying out the door.

Clary smiled as she saw Jem in his car in front of her house.

"Hey Clary!" He called as she got in the car shutting the door behind her.

She smiled at Jem and hugged him, "Morning Jem."

The two drove in silence, it wasn't awkward though. As soon as she got to school she said goodbye to Jem and hurried into school, not looking where she was going. Clary swore as she crashed into someone, her books spilling from her arms. Clary crouched to the ground to scoop up her books when her hand met someone elses. Clary looked up and saw the golden boy who'd been haunting all her dreams. He smirked cheekily at her and handed her her books.

"Uh thanks." She said taking the books from him.

"No problem." Clary almost drooled as he smiled at her, he was so gorgeous. _He has a girlfriend._ She heard her 'sensible' side say, but she shook the images from her mind and smiled politely at him before walking past him. But he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Come sit with us at lunch okay?"

Clary nodded before thinking _what about Jem and Tessa? _"Wait I can't." She said frowning.

Jace looked admittedly sad as she said that and honestly shocking Clary.

"Ah that sucks." He finally said.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Are you going to Izzy's on Friday?" He said smirking.

"Yeah I am." Clary then replied almost blushing, but forced it down.

"Good, I'll see you there."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Later."

And that's when he walked away. Clary almost melted before thinking, '_This is bad, very very bad.'_

**_This chapter was kind of boring but I'm building up to the part which is going to be very interesting ;)_**


End file.
